August 24, 2010 NXT results
The August 24, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Save Mart Center in Fresno, California. Summary After last week's shocking double elimination, the three remaining NXT Rookies – Kaval, Alex Riley and Michael McGillicutty – have very few chances left to prove why they are WWE's next breakout star. NXT host Matt Striker asked each of the Rookies how it felt to be a finalist in the competition. When Kaval took the microphone, he first thanked the WWE Universe and then immediately set his sights on “Dashing” Cody Rhodes, who assaulted the NXT Rookie following Husky Harris’ elimination last week. Kaval challenged Rhodes to a match, but the SmackDown Superstar told the Rookie that they were not on the same level and denied the request. This prompted WWE Pro MVP to confront Rhodes and issue his own challenge for later in the evening, which the “Dashing” Superstar accepted. Tune in live to WWE NXT for the season two finale and be sure to cast your vote beginning at 12 noon ET for the NXT Rookie you believe is WWE's next breakout star. In order to be a successful WWE Superstar, one must appreciate and acknowledge the history of what has come before them. There is no history richer than that of WWE, and the NXT Rookies’ knowledge of Superstars and events of days past was put to the test. While the son of “Mr. Perfect” Curt Hennig, Michael McGillicutty, seemed to be the early favorite, Kaval quickly demonstrated his familiarity with Superstars and WWE moments, past and present. The two Rookies remained neck and neck while varsity letterman Alex Riley would essentially flunk, answering only one question correctly. At the end of the competition, Kaval scored the most points to secure a victory. With his win, the NXT Rookie earned a special feature on WWE.com beginning at midnight ET, following the conclusion of WWE NXT. With both of their Rookies eliminated the previous week on WWE NXT, MVP and “Dashing” Cody Rhodes were done talking and ready to get down to business inside of the ring. While Rhodes initially denied Kaval's challenge, he accepted The Ballin’ Superstar's request and the second-generation competitor was out to silence his critics and prove that he is on a higher level than both the NXT Rookies and his fellow Pros. The execution of a jarring Cross Rhodes gave The “Dashing” Superstar a convincing victory over MVP and suggested that perhaps Rhodes can actually back up his endless talk. With just one week to go until the NXT season two finale, the last three NXT Rookies had their knowledge of WWE history put to the test for an exclusive WWE.com takeover at the most critical moment as the WWE Universe prepares to help determine WWE's next breakout star. Results *Dark Match: Lucky Cannon & Percy Watson defeated Eli Cottonwood & Husky Harris *Cody Rhodes defeated Montel Vontavious Porter (23:58) Commentators *Michael Cole *Josh Matthews Ring Announcer *Jamie Keyes Image gallery 8-24-10 NXT 1.jpg 8-24-10 NXT 2.jpg 8-24-10 NXT 3.jpg 8-24-10 NXT 4.jpg 8-24-10 NXT 5.jpg 8-24-10 NXT 6.jpg 8-24-10 NXT 7.jpg 8-24-10 NXT 8.jpg 8-24-10 NXT 9.jpg 8-24-10 NXT 10.jpg 8-24-10 NXT 11.jpg 8-24-10 NXT 12.jpg External links * WWE NXT #2.12 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #27 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events